


Broken Things

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [145]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, References to K: Lost Small World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: His entire childhood had been a long line of broken things.





	Broken Things

His entire childhood had been a long line of broken things, things that guy had burned, things he'd torn apart and unraveled and left as gifts to his only child. Saruhiko had never had anything he cared about that had ever lasted whole.

Misaki was different. Misaki was his friend, and he'd left when that guy had come. He'd left and hadn't been just another broken thing.

Saruhiko didn't know why he thought it would last. He'd wanted to destroy the world with Yata, remake it, and somehow along the way, they'd taken fire to each other and broken everything.


End file.
